


Train to Bogor

by madeh18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banjir TomatCeri 2017, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Indonesia AU, One Shot, Romance, Soulmates AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.Petunjuknya hanya ada tiga. Pertama, kalian akan bertemu dalam kondisi berdesak-desakan. Kemudian mengenai 'tempat' dan 'waktu' akan diberikan secara terpisah. Kamu tahu di mana tempatnya, sedangkan kamu yang lain tahu kapan waktunya. Selamat mencari!





	Train to Bogor

**Author's Note:**

> . Train to Bogor  
> . by madeh18  
> . Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
>  Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini  
> . rating: T  
> . prompt #42  
> . SasuSaku AU  
> . S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.  
> Petunjuknya hanya ada tiga. Pertama, kalian akan bertemu dalam kondisi berdesak-desakan. Kemudian mengenai 'tempat' dan 'waktu' akan diberikan secara terpisah. Kamu tahu di mana tempatnya, sedangkan kamu yang lain tahu kapan waktunya. Selamat mencari!

 

 

> _Peron 3, Stasiun Bogor._
> 
> _P.s. Kalian akan bertemu dalam kondisi berdesak-desakan._

 

“NOOO!!! INO!!!!” Sakura reflek berteriak meninggalkan layar laptopnya yang masih terbuka, bangkit membuka pintu kamar kosnya sendiri menuju kamar Ino di sebelahnya.

Yang dipanggil segera membuka pintu, “Apa, Ra?”

“Stasiun Bogor! Peron 3!” Sakura tersenyum lebar.

“Tempat kamu ketemu belahan jiwa kamu?”

Sakura mengangguk kegirangan. Akhirnya tiba juga giliran ia yang akan bertemu dengan _dia_.

 

* * *

 

 

Sebenarnya Sakura tak ingin terburu-buru menemukan _dia_. Hanya saja ia penasaran, toh sudah dua minggu juga tak pulang ke rumahnya di Bekasi. Jadi, sekalian saja.

Sayangnya petunjuk yang dikirimkan sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Berdesak-desakan di KRL tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan, terutama di gerbong wanita. Ia sudah sering merasakannya di kereta Bekasi-Jakarta Kota setelah transit di Stasiun Manggarai pada sore hari dan sebaliknya pada pagi hari sebelum transit.

Maka, ia harus mencoba berangkat pada pagi hari dari Bogor kalau harus menyesuaikan petunjuk. Dan jangan lupa, harus pada hari kerja agar dapat berdesak-desakan. Ia bersyukur sudah berada di puncak tingkat akhir dan tidak ada kuliah. Jadi, ia dapat leluasa pergi bukan pada hari libur.

Sesampainya di stasiun, ia menemukan jajaran calon penumpang yang padat di sepanjang peron karena keretanya memang belum datang. Sakura menghela napas, sudah sewajarnya tapi hatinya terasa berat.

Selama kurang lebih 1,5 jam kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi ikan pepes dalam dandang. Belum lagi dengan kesempatan untuk duduk 10%, kau harus menjaga keseimbangan dengan baik saat kereta tiba-tiba berhenti atau melaju.

Sakura berjalan menuju pertengahan peron agar naik di gerbong campuran. Berharap pagi ini bisa langsung bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Sesekali ia menoleh ke sana kemari, siapa tahu di antara puluhan lelaki yang ada di peron ini salah satunya adalah _dia_.

Namun, setelah kereta datang, ia tetap tak menemukan sosok _dia_ saat naik dan berdesakan dengan penumpang lainnya kali ini.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura mencoba lagi beberapa minggu kemudian. Tapi bukan untuk pulang, hanya mencobanya saja sampai Stasiun Cilebut misalnya.

Kereta di jalur 3 sudah ada saat ia sampai stasiun. Ia mempercepat langkah ketika kereta terlihat semakin penuh diikuti dengan mereka yang juga sedang bergegas ke sana.

Kemudian ia mencari, menoleh ke berbagai penjuru gerbong. Hasilnya masih nihil.

Sakura ingin mencoba untuk pindah gerbong, tapi tidak mungkin dengan semakin padatnya penumpang yang naik. Bahkan di detik-detik terakhir akan berangkat, masih saja ada yang nekat naik. Membuatnya semakin terhimpit saja.

Ia menghela napas, mencoba bersabar. _Mungkin saat ini bukan waktunya (lagi)_.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

> _Hari Senin, pukul 19.00 WIB._
> 
> _P.s. Kalian akan bertemu dalam kondisi berdesak-desakan._

 

Alis Sasuke menukik tanda tak paham. Benar-benar tak paham akan keambiguan petunjuk mengenai belahan jiwanya ini. Harus di mana pula ia mencari tempat berdesakan pada malam hari?

“Kalau malam-malam, tempat yang sering orang berdesakan di mana?”

Ia menunggu jawaban teman kamarnya yang sedang asyik bermain game, “KRL kali.”

Ternyata, Naruto yang terkenal bodoh ini diam-diam cukup cerdas.

 

* * *

 

 

Berdasarkan petunjuk, mau tidak mau ia harus mencari tepatnya di kereta mana _dia_ akan muncul. Itu pun kalau benar tempat yang dimaksud adalah KRL. Bagaimana kalau bus transjakarta? _Hn_ , Sasuke juga tidak begitu yakin sih, naik bus itu saja jarang. Yang paling tepat memang –mungkin KRL _Commuter Line_ Jabodetabek yang sering ia tumpangi. Walaupun hanya sebatas Bekasi-Bogor.

Kalau mau berdesakan pada malam hari, yang ia tahu hanya kereta menuju Bogor dan Bekasi pada saat jam pulang kerja. Ia belum tahu pasti bagaimana dengan kereta dengan tujuan lainnya. Kali ini yang bisa ia coba adalah kereta menuju Bekasi. Sekalian pulang ke rumahnya di sana.

Sasuke berangkat dari kampus setidaknya pukul tiga sore. Jika perjalanannya di angkot menuju stasiun lancar, mungkin 30-45 menit ia sampai. Namun, jika terjadi kemacetan paling lama sekitar satu jam. Justru perjalanan ini yang paling menguras energi –kesabarannya. Makanya ia tak terlalu suka pulang ke rumah kalau bukan Ibunya yang meminta.

Lalu perjalanan lainnya yang cukup lama adalah Bogor-Manggarai. Waktu tempuhnya kurang lebih 1,5 jam. Enaknya sih kereta menuju sana cukup sepi mengingat pada saat itu merupakan arus balik. Walaupun bisa saja ia tak mendapatkan tempat duduk, berdiri pun akan nyaman-nyaman saja jika tak berdesakan.

Sesampainya di stasiun Manggarai, puluhan calon penumpang sudah memenuhi peron 4 mengingat keretanya belum datang. Saat kereta sudah datang, ia pun harus rela sedikit mengalah saat para wanita saling dorong mendorong untuk naik. Omong-omong, ia tak salah naik gerbong kan?

 

* * *

 

 

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia tak berhasil menemukan sosok belahan jiwanya. Dan mungkin saja kesempatan kali ini ia beruntung. Bukan, ia bukannya sengaja mencari _dia_ lagi. Hanya saja Ibunya meneleponnya untuk pulang. Selagi ia memang sedang berada di puncak tingkat akhir, kenapa tidak? Waktunya cukup leluasa sebab sudah tak ada jadwal kuliah.

Begitu ia turun di stasiun Manggarai, kereta di jalur 4 sudah tersedia. Ia mempercepat langkahnya sebelum tak kebagian ruang sama sekali. Iya, maksudnya ruang untuk berdiri.

Bahkan sampai di stasiun Bekasi, ia tak menemukannya. _Mungkin saat ini bukan waktunya (lagi)_.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

“Kamu tak mau mencoba malam-malam? Kereta menuju Bogor? Kan ramai juga tuh jam pulang kerjanya?”

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah memikirkan hal itu, tapi orang tuanya mana mungkin mengizinkan ia pulang ke Bogor malam-malam. Kecuali kalau ada temannya sih. Itu pun jika misalnya hanya berdua dengan perempuan juga masih berbahaya. “Kamu mau menemaniku, No?”

“Ke rumahmu dulu maksudnya, Ra?”

“Ih, _mager_ banget. Maksudku nih kita coba sore-sore ke Stasiun Cilebut, terus ikut berdesakan sampai kereta Bogor. Bagaimana?” Sakura mengedipkan matanya lucu. Sahabatnya justru memasang wajah _jijik_.

“Tidak, terima kasih. Waktuku untuk revisian akan terbuang percuma.”

“Ya ampun. Sebentar doang. Nooooo...”

“Dan melihat kalian bertemu dengan adegan romantis? Terima kasih, Sakuraaa.”

Sakura mencibir sebal. Mau pergi ke Bogor atau pun melakukan ide bolak-balik seperti tadi di malam hari sama berbahayanya jika sendirian.

Ia jadi bertanya-tanya mungkin memang belum waktunya mereka bertemu.

 _Lulus dulu aja kaleee._ Ia meringis mendengar hatinya sendiri berkhianat.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ketemu, Sas?”

“Apaan?”

“Belahan jiwa.” Teman kamarnya cengar-cengir sambil menaikkan alis, membuat Sasuke ingin muntah.

Ia menggeleng, “Nunggu gua mapan kali.”

“Benar juga sih, sidang dulu sana lu.”

Sasuke tak membalas mendengar Naruto kembali cekikikan. Mentang-mentang bocah ini sudah sidang, ia selalu tertindas. Lagipula bukan salahnya juga, salahkan dosen pembimbingnya yang setiap bulan pergi keluar kota atau keluar negeri. Naruto sih enak dosen pembimbingnya sudah hampir pensiun, selalu ada di kampus.

“Lo belum mencoba berdesakan di kereta menuju Bogor?”

“Belum.”

“Nah, mungkin saja tuh.”

“Nanti deh, nunggu kepastian Pak Oro kapan ke Chinanya, kalau minggu ini ya gagal lagi deh sidangnya.” Ia menghela napas panjang.

“Yah, jangan minggu ini juga. Nanti fotografer wisuda gua sama Hinata siapa kalau kita wisuda bareng?”

Sasuke mendelik, bersiap mencekik makhluk sial satu ini. Kurang ajar sekali mentang-mentang sudah sarjana dan menemukan belahan jiwa duluan.

“Huaa, Saaaas! Ampun!!!”

 

* * *

 

 

**Keluarga Mahasiswa Bekasi 20xx**

 

Sakura : Adakah yg sore ini mau ke Bogor?

Gaara : Nggak

Karin : Yah, baru aja nyampe kosan. Maafin.

Sasuke : Gua

Temari : Ngga, Ra.

Sakura : Wah, bareng dong, Sas.

Sasuke : Ok

 

* * *

  
 

Sasuke menunggu Sakura di peron 2 Stasiun Bekasi. Sore ini suasana stasiun belum begitu ramai. Berbeda dengan beberapa jam kemudian.

Sakura menemukan Sasuke masih duduk di kursi tunggu. Ia berlari kecil disusul dengan bangkitnya pemuda itu menuju pintu kereta.

“Maaf ya lama.”

“Tidak masalah, keretanya baru jalan lima menit lagi kok.”

Walaupun terlihat sepi, semua tempat duduk di gerbong 11 sudah penuh. Mereka akhirnya berjalan lagi menuju gerbong depan. Sudah dua gerbong terlewati tapi yang kosong hanya di tempat duduk prioritas. Tentu saja mereka enggan, toh mereka tidak sedang hamil atau pun membawa balita, tidak juga menyandang disabilitas, apalagi lansia. Ya ampun, umur mereka masih 20an, anaknya saja belum ada, bagaimana mau punya cucu? Boro-boro deh, nikah saja belum. Aduh, jangankan menikah, belahan jiwanya saja belum ada –belum ketemu. Duh, _baper_ deh.

Sasuke menyadari ada beberapa celah tempat kosong yang berbeda tempat untuk dua orang di gerbong selanjutnya. Setidaknya mereka sama-sama duduk terlebih dahulu sampai stasiun Manggarai. Sebelum bertemu dengan perjuangan yang sebenarnya. Perjuangan berdiri di kereta menuju Bogor.

Ketika berhenti di Stasiun Klender, Sasuke memberikan tempat duduknya untuk seorang nenek-nenek berhubung tempat duduk prioritas memang sudah penuh oleh yang berhak. Kini ia berdiri di depan tempat duduk Sakura.

“Eh, tahu tidak konspirasi Stasiun Klender, Sas?”

“Tidak. Konspirasi apa?”

“Yang waktu itu Stasiun Klender kebakaran. Katanya sih disengaja oleh pihak KAInya.”

Sasuka mengernyitkan dahi, “...”

“Biar dapat uang asuransi banyak gitu loh. Kan jalur Bekasi-Jakarta Kota ini mau nambah rel ba-“ Tiba-tiba dahinya disentil oleh Sasuke. “Aduh... Kenapa sih, Sas?”

“Jangan cerita aneh-aneh. Lagipula kata siapa sih?”

“Bapak-bapak di kereta sih.”

“Tuh kan. Fitnah nanti jadinya.”

Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan tak melanjutkan percakapan. Kebetulan memang mereka sudah sampai Stasiun Manggarai, tinggal menunggu kereta berhenti dan pintunya terbuka.

Sayangnya kereta di jalur 6 baru saja melaju. Ya, tak jadi masalah sih untuk bagian menunggunya. Bagian berdesakannya itu yang menjadi masalah nanti. Lagipula kalau dikejar tak akan cukup juga waktunya, mengingat mereka berhenti di jalur 3.

Sakura menghela napas panjang padahal perjuangan belum mulai. Sasuke menyeringai, “Perjalanan kita masih panjang, Ra.”

“Iya, tahu.”

“Kapan sidang?”

“Bulan depan kayanya, Bu Tsunade dua minggu ini sibuk pelatihan. Draftnya belum dikembalikan. Kalau lo? Eh katanya Pak Orochimaru lagi pergi?”

“Iya, ke China.”

“Semangat kita mah, Sas. Pasrah sudah kalah sama Naruto.”

Sasuke meringis mengingat kenyataan pahit tersebut. “Jangan diingatkan, Ra. _Nyesek_.”

Sakura tertawa hambar, “Iya, iya. Banyak-banyak berdoa saja deh.”

“Hn.”

Tak lama, kereta diumumkan akan segera tiba untuk jalur 6. Mereka bersiap sebelum dorong-mendorong nantinya dimulai ketika pintu kereta terbuka. Beruntung saat itu mereka berdua masih bisa masuk, bahkan masih saja didorong ke dalam oleh mereka yang memaksa. Pintu kereta sampai beberapa kali tidak bisa tertutup. Dan setelah melaju pun, tak semua calon penumpang dapat naik. Entah pasrah tak kebagian ruang atau memang menunggu waktu yang tepat. _By the way,_ kapan ya itu?

Sasuke menghela napas pendek saat melihat Sakura tersenyum pasrah. Setiap kereta berhenti, harapan mereka hanya agar banyak penumpang yang turun. Walaupun kenyataan membuat mereka harus bersabar. Bersabar selama kurang lebih 1,5 jam.

Kaki Sakura sudah sangat pegal padahal baru sampai Stasiun Depok.

“Sabar, Ra.” Sasuke berusaha menyemangati Sakura, termasuk dirinya sendiri yang berada dalam kondisi tak jauh berbeda.

Tak lama, mereka sudah jauh melewati Stasiun Cilebut disusul dengan pengumuman yang mengudara di seluruh gerbong, “Sesaat lagi kereta anda akan tiba di stasiun akhir, Stasiun Bogor.”

Akhirnya perjuangan mereka sedikit lagi berakhir.

Setelah pintu kereta dibuka, terjadi lagi aksi saling mendorong. Entah kebelet pulang atau kebelet pergi ke toilet. Sedangkan mereka sebenarnya tak ingin buru-buru, tapi arus manusia memaksa untuk segera turun dan ikut berdesakan lagi.

“Aduhh!” Hampir saja Sakura terjatuh saat hendak menginjakkan kakinya pada peron kalau saja tangan Sasuke tak menggenggam tangannya.

“Hati-hati, Ra.”

Dadanya sedikit bergemuruh. Memang benar ini pertama kalinya tangan mereka bergenggam. Tapi ini _Sasuke_ loh. Hanya teman sekelasnya yang sama-sama berasal dari Bekasi. Hanya teman sekelasnya yang pendiam, cerdas, dan oke, tampan juga sih. Hanya sekedar-

Bahkan waktu saja tak mengizinkan ia untuk mengelak, kali ini tubuhnya terdorong dari belakang. Membuat Sasuke di hadapannya mau tak mau menahannya lagi agar tak terjatuh.

Lalu Sakura terdiam saat Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa, entah sadar atau tidak pemuda itu seakan memeluknya kalau saja ransel mereka tak sama-sama disandang di bagian depan.

Sasuke menatapnya intens. Ia baru sadar manik hitam milik pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu kelam, seperti langit malam. Pun seperti batu _onyx_.

Membuat dunia mereka seakan berhenti beberapa detik.

Setelah itu, Sasuke berkedip kaget. Mungkin kesadarannya baru saja kembali, “Sekarang jam berapa, Sakura?”

Gadis di hadapannya sedikit bersemu dan tergagap menjawab pertanyaannya. “J-jam bera- oh itu, jam 7,” jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jam analog besar di langit-langit stasiun menunjukkan pukul 07.00 PM atau 19.00 WIB.

_Hari Senin, pukul 19.00 WIB._

“Kenapa, Sasuke?” Manik hijau Sakura menatapnya, menuntut jawaban. Manik indah yang serupa batu _emerald_.

Saat itu, Sasuke terdiam lagi. Sampai akhirnya Sakura tak sengaja melihat markah jalan di ujung peron yang mengingatkannya bahwa mereka berada di peron 3.

_Peron 3, Stasiun Bogor._

Gadis itu sadar akan sesuatu lalu kembali menemukan manik _onyx_ pemuda itu menatap lembut manik _emerald_ nya.

 

_Karena mereka telah mengerti._

_Bahwa mereka sudah saling menemukan._

 

Tidak, tidak ada kembang api besar yang meledak atau pun _love song_ yang mengiringi pertemuan mereka. Lebih tepatnya pertemuan _takdir_ mereka.

Hanya ada keramaian manusia, suara laju kereta, suara pengumuman keberangkatan kereta, dan angin malam. Atau mungkin gemerlap bintang yang malu-malu untuk muncul sebab dikalahkan oleh terangnya lampu dari berbagai penjuru kota.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menutup wajahnya yang mulai bersemu dengan telapak tangan.

Ini hanya _Sakura_ loh. Teman sekelasnya yang sama-sama berasal dari Bekasi. Teman sekelasnya yang hiperaktif, cerdas, dan oke, cantik juga kok. Hanya sekedar-

Sakura tertawa kecil. Wajahnya semakin terlihat bersemu, semakin manis. “Ayo, Sasu,” kemudian ia menjulurkan tangannya sambil bermaksud berjalan mendahului.

Namun, Sasuke tak membalas. Yang ia lakukan justru menepuk dan mengacak sedikit helai merah muda Sakura. Baru setelah mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan peron, jari-jarinya mencari jemari lain yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

Dan tangan mereka berdua akhirnya bertaut satu sama lain.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jadi, tak perlu mencari PW lagi ya, Sas?” Ingin rasanya membungkam wajah malas Shikamaru kalau saja gadisnya tak ikut menertawainya. Menertawai pertanyaan Shikamaru maksudnya.

“Eh, Ra. Ayo foto bareng yang sama-sama baru sarjana nih. Cieee.” Ino mulai mengatur posisi dirinya dan Sakura diiringi dengan sorakan heboh beberapa teman sekelas yang datang. Untung saja para dosen sudah pergi dari ruang sidang. Tak perlu terkena polusi suara yang terjadi sekarang.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin saja merangkul gadisnya saat difoto, tapi rasanya masih canggung. Apalagi masih banyak teman-temannya di sini. Salah gerak sedikit mulut mereka tak akan berhenti berseru.

Namun, gadisnya ini justru punya kejutan. Tiba-tiba saja lengannya dipeluk oleh Sakura. “Ayo, No.”

“Iya, iya. Itu Sasuke yang benar dong posisinya. Senyuuum. Satu.. Dua.. Tiga..”

Setelah itu, Sakura mendekati Ino untuk melihat foto yang baru saja diambil. Sambil mengendurkan dasinya ia memandangi Sakura yang tertawa kecil mengomentari foto mereka.

“SASUUUKEEEEEE!!!! SELAMAT OIIIII!!!” Tanpa diundang Naruto tiba-tiba datang membawa banyak balon berbentuk hati. Sasuke mendesah malu. Ia kira teman kamarnya tidak akan datang. Mengingat saat tadi pagi ia pergi, Naruto masih tertidur lelap.

“Selamat juga yaa, Ra. Akhirnya.”

“Terima kasih banyak, Nar. Ya ampun, balonnya lucu bangeeet.”

“Sengaja gua beli buat kali berdua foto.” Cengiran Naruto mendapat dua tanggapan berbeda. Sakura mengambil tali balonnya dengan antusias dan memberikan beberapa pada Sasuke.

“Serius nih?” Sasuke enggan, tapi manik _emerald_ Sakura selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya.

Dan Sasuke menyerah saja. Asalkan gadisnya bahagia, ia juga akan bahagia. _Eaaa._

Mereka merapikan posisi, dengan lengan kanannya yang lagi-lagi dipeluk oleh lengan kiri Sakura dan tangan mereka yang lainnya menggenggam beberapa tali balon.

“Eh sebentar, Ra. Selempang kamu rapikan dulu tuh.”

“Udah nih, No?”

“Sasuke juga tuh.” Sakura segera melakukan apa yang Ino katakan. “Dasinya sekalian rapikan, Ra. Eaaaa.” Tapi, sialnya dimanfaatkan. Teman-teman mereka kembali bersorak heboh.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil menutupi semu di wajahnya, “Apaan sih kalian?”

Mengabaikan suasana yang tak nyaman itu, Sasuke segera menarik lembut Sakura untuk bersiap difoto. Sakura pun menanggapi dengan antusias. Disusul lagi-lagi sorakan heboh teman-temannya saat Sakura menyandarkan sedikit kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wah, Sakura sudah _upload_ foto kalian nih. _Caption_ nya _uuunnncchh_ banget, Sas.”

Sasuke mengabaikan ledekan Naruto dengan mengubah posisi tidurannya ke arah tembok, “Berisik.”

Padahal sudah sedari tadi ia memandangi layar _handphone_ nya yang menampilkan foto itu. Foto dirinya bersama Sakura dengan pakaian formal dan selempang nama beserta gelar baru mereka. Jangan lupa balon-balon _unyu_ pemberian Naruto.

Tentu saja Sasuke juga tak bisa mengabaikan _caption_ yang Sakura tulis di akun media sosialnya.

 

_Jangan diganggu! Sudah bahagia. *love* *kiss*_

**Author's Note:**

> PW: Pendamping Wisuda
> 
> Hahaha, akhirnya kekejar juga. Walaupun baru buat tadi pagi. Ketauan banget zona nyaman saya kaya gimana X)))  
> Padahal punya dua draft lain yang udah disiapin dari jauh hari, tapi ngga sreg. Alhamdulillah, ilham datang. Semoga dia datang juga pas saya revisian wkwk  
> Iya, semoga saya juga segera menyusul mereka (re: sidang) X”””D  
> Btw, maafkan judulnya yang ngga kreatif :’)  
> Terus mengenai konsep Soulmates AU yang biasanya mereka berdua harusnya belum pernah kenal, tapi saya konversi jadi mereka berdua sudah kenal sebelumnya, apakah ini sangat melenceng? :')  
> Karena settingnya juga di Indonesia, ngga tau kenapa idenya mengalir jadi begini dan membuat terobosan sendiri, jadinya udah pernah kenal duluan kaya konsep ketemu jodoh pada umumnya..  
> Ini menyalahi ngga sih? saya kepikiran banget WKS =//
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir ;D


End file.
